1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of distributing digital media content via a kiosk.
2. Description of Art
As the popularity of digital media content has increased, so has the demand for acquiring digital media content in quick, convenient ways. One method of distributing digital media content is though kiosk systems. A kiosk is placed where it is accessible to customers. The kiosk is connected via a network to one or more servers having access to storage of digital media content. Customers can interact with the kiosk, for example through a touch screen interface, to select desired digital media content for purchase. The desired digital media content is located either in a storage local to the kiosk or in a remote storage and served to the kiosk. Then, the desired digital media content is downloaded to a storage medium, for example the memory in a customer's digital playback device that has been connected to the kiosk, or another computer-readable medium such as a CD or DVD.